Takosuke
Takosuke, is one of the Protagonist in the Parodius series. Appearances Takosuke is one of the octopuses that star in the Parodius series and that are often confused as a single character due to their similarity. Its appearance is of a young octopus of red color and big blue eyes that wears a blue visor on the head. His father is Tako, also called Octopus, who appeared as the protagonist of the first two Parodius games. Biography In Parodius series Takosuke, first appeared in Parodius Da! ''(1990) as his father Tako's first option, and as a playable character in ''Gokujō Parodius! (1994), taking the place of Tako. Appearing alongside him is Belial, a yellow octopus with its sex unknown. Unlike his father in MSX game (1988), Takosuke uses the Salamander weaponset, as opposed to the traditional Gradius weaponset. His younger brother Takohiko takes Takosuke's place in Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ''(1995). In 1996, ''Sexy Parodius, Lecher Tako A (a.k.a. Takosuke) opens an agency that helps clients with problems, (that the player has to fix.) and has hired Pentaro as his secretary. At the end of the game, he turns coat, and steals the profits of this agency and is later killed by the games' final boss, Kaori. His offspring, Takosuke Jr. would later appear in Paro Wars (1997). Other Appearances Other Games Takosuke did also appears as a playable character in Konami Krazy Racers (2001) in Game Boy Advance and Krazy Kart Racing (2009) in Iphone OS, they're also the soundtrack as code named Tako Bomber in Super Bomberman R (2017). Cameos in the Games Takosuke makes cameo in the games: The boss battle in Ganbare Goemon: Yukihime Kyuushutsu Emaki ''(1991), His arms trapped in a giant plastic by Marine World in ''Ganbare Goemon: Uchuu Kaizoku Akogingu ''(1996), He disguised himself as a pirate in ''Ganbare Goemon: Kurofune Tou no Nazo (1997), Several characters from Konami on Print Station in Mitsumete Knight R (1998), The enemy that spits out the snowball in Goemon: Toukai Douchuu (2005), the title appears in New International Track & Field, ''the enemy like points in ''Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero ''(2008) and ''Nou Kaihatsu Kenkyujo Kuru Kuru Lab ''(2009). Pachinko and Pachislots games Takosuke's was makes a appearances in the Two Parodius Pachinko Games, ''CR Parodius Da! EX(2000) and CR Gokujō Parodius! (2006). Takosuke's latest appearance was a cameo in the Parodius Pachislot game, Gokuraku Parodius ''(September 2010) : he'll be peeking Hikaru in the beach, and eventually have a baseball match with her. Also Old Lecher Tako A (a.k.a. Takosuke) takes out the cartridge from the console, blows, and put the game with his arms. Appearances in Other Media In Mangas and Comics Takosuke was appear in the Manga Rock'n Game Boy Vol.4, featuring a the world of ''Parodius Da!. Takosuke was appear in the Manga Gamest Comics: Gokujo Parodius by Namie Iwao in 1995. In the Drama CD Takosuke was appear with the CD Drama in Kyuukyoku Parodius in 1997, Voiced by Fujita Toshiko. Trivia * The names Takosuke and Takohiko are both portmanteaus of "tako", the Japanese word for octopus, and common endings of Japanese male names, "-suke" and "-hiko". Category:Parodius Series Category:Shmup Fighters Category:Villains